


Cliches under the camphor tree

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, LotsOfLoveEvent - Firsts, Love Confession, M/M, Secret Admirer, TKSLotsOfLoveFeb2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, Tropes, confident Tsukasa, semi mutual pining, under the camphor tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Senku gets his very first secret admirer letter. And how he’s so happy he does.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91
Collections: TKS Lots of Love/Valentines and RP Month - February 2020





	Cliches under the camphor tree

Senku’s shoes scuff at the dirt below him. His eyes are cast downwards and the spring breeze waves his one bang in front of his eyes. His heart is beating fast in his chest and he almost hates it. Almost. 

The scientist had never particularly been jealous of boys who got confessed to on the daily. Nor had he ever wished to be taken aside by some cute girl and given a heated confession to. Love was the last thing he needed. Romance, while he found it completely normal and human, wasn’t something he was good at. Yet here he was, standing by the camphor tree, rubbing his heel into the ground shyly. 

He looks to his first ever secret admirer note and sighs. 

_Ishigami Senkuu, I’ve been feeling something more than friendly towards you for quite some time. Please meet me outside, west of the building where the camphor tree sits. I want to tell you these thoughts of mine in person.  
\- SA _

He was ten billion percent sure it was a joke. Everyone in the school knew he was the crazy science club president who makes love potions out of gasoline. Maybe it was a bully. Senku grits his teeth, he really had no time for one of those. 

“Senku,” the boy looks up and is shocked at who he sees. It’s Shishiou Tsukasa, aka one of his long time friends now. He was an upper classman of his and they had met through mutual friends. 

“Tsukasa? What are you doing out here?” The sun was making him warm under its gaze, but he knew he was blushing at the thought that this admirer really could be...

“I’m the one who wrote you that letter.” The taller teen points to it. Simple copy paper with hesitant hand writing. 

“Well then,” Senku takes a deep breath and crosses his arms, “what thoughts did you need to tell me?” 

Tsukasa takes a breath and glances away, shifting his weight on one leg. From the building Senku knew someone was watching. Whether a friend or bystander he’s sure someone must’ve noticed them out here by now. 

“For awhile now when we hang out I’ve had this urge to touch you in very fond ways, you’re brilliant but so kind to the world and it’s just...” Tsukasa laughs at himself, “I find you _very_ cute, Senku.” Their eyes meet and Senku feels his entire face heat up. 

Cute. Nobody had ever called him cute except for Byakuya. Not a girl, not Taiju, no one. Senku wants to disappear suddenly and he can’t help but shyly look at the ground. “You know if you’re trying to flirt with me it just might work.” 

“I hope so,” Tsukasa steps closer and they’re only milliseconds from touching, “I’d like to hear your thoughts about it.” 

“I-“ Senku pauses and his eyes flick up to him. “I don’t mind flirting or fond touching... as long as it’s from you.” Senku hasn’t let himself think about a relationship with a boy for a long time. Ever since Taiju had grown a crush on Yuzuriha actually. He’d willed all past crushes away without a second thought. 

But Tsukasa was clever and handsome and strong. He doesn’t care Senku is always in the lab and will even stick around and miss the first half of fitness club to talk with him. In hindsight his pining should’ve been obvious. The side glances. How he looks to Senku whenever the group laughs. How he’s one of the only people to want to study with Senku without wanting him to tell him the answers to everything. He’d just chill and study instead of asking so many questions. They both like the quiet of the mornings and the songs birds sing before the cars of the city interrupt them 

The scientist feels his heart flutter when his senpai lays a hand on his should. Guiding his face upwards with his other broad hand. 

“I want you, Senku, to be mine.” 

Senku doesn’t know if his face can get any hotter. Tsukasa was so close now and Senku isn’t sure if he’s said yes clear enough or if Tsukasa is just continuing to tell him his thoughts. 

“Okay.” He stammers out before their lips meet. Senku’s body shivers and he lets his eyes close. Tsukasa has surprisingly soft lips. And just as the science of kissing is, his body relaxes and he feels himself become just a little less embarrassed. 

They part and Tsukasa smiles against his lips. 

“I’m happy it was you.” Senku holds the note close to him. 

“Ah there it is, you being cute.” Tsukasa takes his free hand. “Does that mean you’ll date me?”

Senku snorts at the obvious question. “It _means_ I’ll be your boyfriend.” 

They both smile at this, putting their foreheads together despite how much Tsukasa has to slouch to do so. 

For his first confession, Senku thinks his outcome was the best anyone could ask for. And his not so secret admirer Tsukasa would agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh how I love love. <3 I know Valentine’s Day isn’t for everyone. But capitalism aside, humans make days like this as an excuse to celebrate things like love between all of the busyness of everyday life. So sit back, drink some tea, and enjoy the light hearted ness I’m allowing my black angsty soul to enjoy.


End file.
